


In You, I Found the Sea

by potionsmaster



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Bittersweet, End of Days, F/M, Sad, Shrios, death bed, saying 'i love you', the shortest thing I've ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21801586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potionsmaster/pseuds/potionsmaster
Summary: Quote taken from Max Hölzer, tr. by Beth Bjorklund, from “The Summer’s Cold,” c. 1962
Relationships: Thane Krios/Female Shepard
Kudos: 10





	In You, I Found the Sea

“Why do you love me?”

My fingers ran through her fiery hair, emerald eyes catching the lights from the Citadel outside my hospital window and making the unshed tears glisten. Her words were soft, unobtrusive…blending with Kalahira’s whispered beckons.

“ _In you was the sea_ , Siha.”

**Author's Note:**

> Quote taken from Max Hölzer, tr. by Beth Bjorklund, from “The Summer’s Cold,” c. 1962


End file.
